


当Mr. Rogers学会了上B站

by miaoxiaoze



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoxiaoze/pseuds/miaoxiaoze
Summary: 时尚夫夫系列·01





	当Mr. Rogers学会了上B站

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO设定  
> *A·Steve X O·Bucky  
> *Rogers一家的日常  
> *有孩子，孩子是小王子Jack  
> *衍生文有《玩物》

Steve Rogers想念他的Omega了。  
他美貌漂亮的高岭之花，那朵独属于他的小玫瑰，今天已经是出差的第二天了。  
Steve·服装设计师·Rogers在三天前答应了他亲爱的丈夫一个小小的请求。在他亲爱的Omega处于热潮期的最后一天，在他亲爱的Bucky坐在他身上咬着手指，用湿漉漉的眼睛望着他，可怜巴巴地上下起伏，用他的Alpha的那根又硬又烫的阴茎操着自己流水的后穴时。  
Steve一直觉得自己是这个世界上意志力最强大的Alpha。毕竟入行那么多年，多少beta、Omega模特儿围在他身边——当然，那都是因为工作需要——他都能不为作动，甚至回以礼貌而疏离的微笑。  
但看在上帝的份上，现在他的脑子里除了他亲爱的Bucky已经什么都不剩了。  
你想想看，在这种特殊的情况下，任凭平日里的Mr.Rogers有多严谨，都不可能做出绝对不会让自己后悔的决定。尤其还是在他的Bucky用一种情事中才有的特别的沙哑声音问他的时候。  
你能拒绝吗？你不能。  
可悲的Alpha。  
不，你不能这样，Steve Rogers，你还记得结婚的时候你给他的承诺吗？  
永远，永远不会剥夺他的自由，他不仅是你的Omega，他还是一个独立的人，一个出色的，敬业的模特。  
看在上帝的份上，你不可以这么自私，Rogers。  
Steve不知道这是第几次在心里说服自己。  
你要知道，为什么Bucky会嫁给你，赌上他的未来跟你在一起？不就是因为你的承诺吗？他原本可以得到更好的。他差一点点就可以成功脱离Omega这个性别，成为一个Beta了。但是因为你，他又回到了原点，重新变回了纯粹的，美味的，受人觊觎的Omega。你怎么可以因为这样一件小事就心生不满？  
那你跟那些只用下半身思考的，只会把自己的Omega圈养在家的Alpha有什么区别？  
哦，得了，这没什么大不了的，今天下午，或者晚上，你的Omega，你可爱的，迷人的，有一双湿漉漉的苍绿色眼睛的Bucky就会回来了。  
别那么小肚鸡肠，Rogers。  
Steve默默在心里唾弃了自己一番，抬头看看墙上挂着的猫头鹰挂钟。  
两点。  
哦，天哪，看在上帝的份上。  
Mr.Rogers还是在心里再次哀嚎了一句。  
我还是好想念你，Bucky。  
不，他不能再这样颓废下去了。天哪，Rogers，你引以自豪的自制力、行动力和严谨都丢到哪里去了？  
Steve看着放在他桌上的一堆整整齐齐的稿纸，只有最上面一张动过笔。  
画的还是他亲爱的Bucky的侧脸素描。  
Steve因为自己一去不复返的专注叹了口气。  
天哪，别这样，毕竟他的灵感之源不在了。作为一个独守空房的Alpha，一个处于盛年、深爱着自己的Omega的可怜的Alpha，他有资格神游一下，不是吗？  
他应该做些什么来转移一下注意力，是的。  
Mr.Rogers又想起了几天前Natasha给他的小意见。  
Natasha也是一个出色的服装设计师，但她跟Steve专攻的类型不一样，她的设计主要针对职场女性。干练、独到的眼光，雷厉风行的性格和超出常人的行动力让她跻身一流设计师的行列，而这些形容她的字眼也完美地在她的作品上展示出来，Natasha的作品可是让职场高层女性趋之若鹜的存在。  
而她独到的眼光和敏感的时尚风向嗅觉也体现在了她的小意见上。  
“你看，Cap，”Natasha在一次下午茶聚会的时候给了他一个小意见，“你现在主要面向的群体都是职场精英，是吗？”  
Steve点了点头，他的设计大多也比较干练，但并不古板，而是将沉稳与时尚完美地糅合在了一起，因此Mr.Rogers很受美国上层新贵们的青睐。  
一方面能够让人感受到他们的沉着和冷静，一方面又不会显得他们太过沉闷无聊。  
“但我觉得，你的受众还是局限了，”Natasha举了举手里的黑咖啡，把他的设计中的弊端具有针对性地揭露了出来，“现在你设计的市场还是相对较小的。” 

“或许白种人会喜欢你的设计，但这不代表黄种人、黑种人也会接受你的设计。”  
Steve若有所思地点了点头。  
确实，他的设计的局限也让他无法把受众面扩大。  
他的设计缺乏一种大范围的包容性。  
“是的，Nat，你说得对，”Steve也表示认同，“我需要借鉴一些别的元素。”  
Natasha笑了笑，Steve Rogers的领导力是毋庸置疑的，但他能够容纳、接受别人的不同意见，加以思考、发展，并体现在作品上，让作品大放异彩。这才是他成为他们小队Captain的主要原因。  
Captain这个称呼并非浪得虚名。  
“我给你的建议是去看看他国的设计，”Natasha给了他一个网站名称，“或者去了解一下他们的文化。”  
Bilibili？  
“这是什么？”Steve看着这个奇怪的名字有些迷惑，“Bilibili？”  
“一个中国的网站，我认为还是非常有趣的。”Natasha又端起了她的黑咖啡喝了一口，但来不及了，Steve还是看到了她微微上扬的唇角。  
是有什么奇怪的东西在上面吗？  
“这个网站有一个特别的小功能，叫弹幕——观众在看视频的同时能够发言评论，评论内容会直接出现在视频上。”  
“这跟中国元素有什么关系吗？”意外诚实的Mr.Rogers一针见血地指出了问题所在。  
然后Steve发誓他看到了一向优雅的Natasha Romanoff翻了一个白眼。  
“拜托，有时候平民一些也是不错的，我亲爱的Rogers。”Natasha循循善诱，“而且这个网站真的非常有趣。”  
“上面还有一些关于你的Bucky的秀，你真的不想看看吗？”  
好吧，Steve承认这一句让他突然对这个网站充满了好奇。  
究竟外国的人们，会怎么评价他的Bucky，想想都有点小激动呢！  
不对，不对，Rogers，你上这个网站是为了了解中国的人们。对，没错，就是这样，还有中国元素。  
Steve为自己找了一个完美的理由，然后用他的手提电脑登上了这个粉红色的网站。  
天哪真的有点小期待呢。  
不知道为什么Steve居然有些紧张。  
“James Barnes.”Steve心情忐忑地在搜索框里打入他的Omega的名字。  
别惊讶，SteveRogers高中的语言选修可是中文。感谢傲人的记忆力，他现在还没有把这些奇奇怪怪的方块字忘光。  
在两个小姑娘丢着球玩的页面等待了会儿，搜索结果就显示了出来。  
搜索结果多得惊人。  
哇哦，Steve不由得有些惊讶。  
他的Omega的访谈，T台秀，拍摄花絮……资源齐全得让他咂舌。  
好多我都没有呢。  
Steve突然有些不是滋味。  
我真是一个不合格的Alpha。  
于是Steve决定今天一定要把有关Bucky的视频都下载下来，一个一个慢慢看。  
他的Bucky最好看了。  
Steve发誓他绝对没有偏见。  
看在上帝的份上，原谅这个爱妻狂魔吧。你可不能指望Steve Rogers嘴巴里吐出别的名字。  
这一点他的队友都可以证明。  
突然，一个点击量高得惊人的视频闯入了他的眼睛。  
“【欧美男模混剪】颜狗狂欢盛宴”  
下面的小标签是类似“帅得合不拢腿”、“男模”、“毒物”、“福利”这样奇怪的字眼。  
重点是封面是他可爱的Omega。  
天哪这一张我都没有！  
Steve真想不顾形象地像个小女生那样捧脸。  
我的Omega的这张照片真好看！天哪！  
不行，我不可以这样，我要用客观的眼光去看所有模特。是的，Steve Rogers，你需要冷静。  
Steve强行冷静，然后挪动鼠标轻轻按下了粉红色的播放键。  
背景音乐是一首撩人的歌，沙哑的女声轻轻哼唱着，像是隔了层纱。  
气氛相当不错。  
弹幕不算太多，有熟知这些男模的观众用弹幕给不明真相的观众们科普这些漂亮生物的名字和国籍。  
视频上的弹幕一条条掠过，除了科普的弹幕，什么“好帅”“这是我老公”“双手打字以示清白”“血槽已空”等诸如此类的弹幕是最多的。  
但Steve还能看得清男模们的脸。  
哦，这个上次还跟他合作过。  
这个，台风不错，就是穿衣服挑，比较局限。  
这个也是不错的，他最近的秀就是穿他设计的衣服。  
Steve看着男模们的脸一个个从视频中出现，又被切换成其他人。  
唉，我的Bucky呢？  
这些在观众眼中帅到飞起的脸在Steve的眼中就是每次秀台都可以见到的脸，要么就是平面约拍的时候见过的。身为设计师，他跟这些男模也打过交道，他们大多是Alpha，要么就是偏Alpha的Beta，所以说他的Bucky是模特界最独特的存在。Omega，但却不显柔弱，气场反倒比很多Beta男模都要强，和出色的Alpha相比也毫不逊色。  
虽然现下是一个呼唤平等的时代，但ABO性别分化偏见总是会有的。  
不然Bucky当初也不会找那么危险的药来转化性别。  
Omega模特不是没有，而是太少了，本身Omega这个性别就局限了模特可以尝试的服装风格和他们的发展空间。  
况且哪家的Alpha能容忍他们的Omega出来被人观赏，被陌生的Beta甚至是Alpha摆弄？  
而Bucky真的是鹤立鸡群的存在。他本身条件就好——身高跟Alpha们相差无几，气场也能镇得住大部分衣服，而且还有一个开明的Alpha。  
虽然他并没有对外公布他的Alpha到底是谁。  
Steve想到这里还是忍不住叹了口气。  
也不知道这到底是对Bucky不公平还是对他不公平。  
不过Steve也是赞成的。一方面他不希望外界因为他的原因而对Bucky的实力产生怀疑——Bucky是一个实力毋庸置疑的出色模特；一方面，他们都想保护他们的隐私。  
毕竟他们还有一个孩子。  
Steve一想起他们的小宝贝心里就直泛粉红泡泡。  
他们的小Jack，真的是这个世界上最美好的小天使。  
虽然他的诞生是一个小意外，但却是Steve这辈子最美的意外之二，排第一的是他在五年前捡到他的Bucky。  
Bucky为了保住Jack硬生生地停了一直在吃的药，戒断反应大得吓人。Steve在半夜抱着瑟瑟发抖的Bucky只觉得心如刀绞。  
他不想他的Omega那么痛苦，却又无法放弃他们的孩子。  
谢天谢地的是Bucky也非常希望保住他们的小Jackie。  
那真是一段既痛苦又甜蜜的日子。  
最后Jackie的出生真的是他人生最激动的时刻。  
Bucky是他这辈子遇到最美好的存在，无论是小时候，还是现在。  
正当他出神的时候，弹幕突然像疯了一样被刷了起来，满屏的“前方高能”毫无预兆地把整个界面都铺满了。  
就像中了毒。  
Steve皱着眉点了关闭弹幕的选项。  
弹幕一瞬间就全消失了。  
只剩下了一张漂亮的，玫瑰一样的脸庞。  
那么一瞬，Steve差点忘记了呼吸。  
被那双漂亮的，苍绿色的，无辜的，湿漉漉的，在镜头下带着些诱人的迷惑的眸子注视着，任凭是谁都会感到会心一击。  
Steve又想起了Bucky刚刚醒的时候，那双眼睛慢慢睁开——那是一双琉璃一样透彻的，却有些迷茫的眼睛，像是森林中迷了路的小鹿。  
让人的心脏都不由得被攥了起来。  
Steve发誓那时候他听到身边那几个护士都倒吸了一口凉气。  
真是美得惊心动魄。  
即使只是视频，Bucky也是那么美。  
Steve看着他的Bucky在视频里的走秀，每一步都是那么稳，每一步都是气场满满，每一步都证明了他的实力。  
他的Bucky果然是最棒的！  
Steve已经沉浸在Bucky的秀里无法自拔了，连他的小宝贝Jack叫他都听不到。  
直到他的衣角被大力地拽了拽。  
沉浸在Bucky的美貌里的Steve猛地回过神来，把旁边的小Jackie吓了一跳。  
“哦，天哪，我真抱歉，Jackie。”Steve把他的小甜心抱了起来，让他坐在自己的大腿上。三岁多的Jack已经是个严肃的小大人了，别人这样抱他可不肯。这是Daddy的专利。  
但是今天Daddy不在家，Dad一定很难过，这次就算了。  
所以Jack只是皱了皱漂亮的小眉毛，用一双跟Bucky几乎一模一样的苍绿色眸子看着他的Dad。  
“我叫你你不理我。”Jack有些奶声奶气地抱怨，“所以我就跑下楼了。”  
是的，Rogers一家住的是双层的小楼，而卧室都在楼上。  
“我真抱歉，Jackie，”Steve认真地给他的宝贝儿子道歉，“因为爸爸在工作，没有听到你叫我。”  
不知道为什么，Steve在说“工作”的时候居然有点心虚。  
于是Jack回头看了看Steve的手提电脑。  
上面已经换了一个模特，Steve想着一会儿一定要跟他的宝贝儿子再看一遍Bucky的镜头。  
“不好看，”Jack嘟起水润润的小嘴，“没有Daddy好看。”  
Steve十分宽慰地表示认同。  
Jack想了想，突然说：“Dad，我们去接Daddy吧。”  
Steve有些惊讶地看着他的儿子。  
“但我们不知道Daddy什么时候回来呀，亲爱的。”  
“Daddy说他乘下午三点的飞机回来，”Jack已经懂很多了，他是个很聪明的孩子，加上双亲由于工作特殊需要飞来飞去，Jack很小就知道什么是飞机，还有怎么算时间。  
毕竟每次Bucky或者Steve外出都会跟他说飞机，说什么时候回来，大概要飞多长时间，好让他们的心肝宝贝给他们打电话。  
“我们现在去机场的话，可以接到Daddy吗？”Jack用一双让人无法拒绝的眼睛看着Steve蔚蓝的眼睛。  
“当然，当然，我亲爱的。”Steve高兴地在Jack香喷喷的小脸上亲了一下。  
还看什么视频，真人更好看！  
但是为什么Bucky不跟他说他什么时候的飞机回来了。  
Steve心里头有些不是滋味。  
Jack是个多善解人意的小天使啊，一看到Dad皱眉就知道他是在想Daddy了。  
“Daddy说要给你一个surprise.”Jack揉了揉Steve皱起的眉头，“他晚上叫了Nat阿姨来接我到她家玩。”  
Jack露出了一个可怜巴巴的表情。  
“但是我不要，我要跟Daddy睡。”  
Steve突然就知道为什么Bucky要给他surprise了。  
心情大起大落真的有点微妙。  
他想跟儿子说，不行亲爱的，今晚你就去Nat阿姨家玩吧好吗，Dad要跟Daddy玩妖精打架的游戏。  
但不行，作为一个爸爸，作为一个被提供了消息的Alpha。  
看在上帝的份上。  
“好吧，好吧，亲爱的，”Steve虽然有些沮丧，但可以快些见到Bucky的事实却让他又雀跃了起来。  
“我们现在就去接Daddy。”  
“那我今晚可以不去Nat阿姨那里吗。”  
Steve用慈爱的目光看着他亲爱的小儿子。  
“或许你可以去Wanda姐姐家玩？”  
Jack的回答是一巴掌呼在Steve·臭不要脸·Rogers先生凑过来要亲亲的脸上。  
Alpha爸爸什么的果然最讨厌了。  
Jack嘟着他水润润的小嘴，发誓下次再也不把小秘密告诉他的坏Dad了。


End file.
